It must have been love
by SassyMegara
Summary: Robin worked in the Leopold's castle when he was younger and he had a love affair with queen Regina. When the king found out he was forced to leave Enchanted Forrest and move to Arendelle with his allies Little John, Will Scarlet and his godmother Molly. But now all of them are magically transported to Storybrooke...


**Robin worked in the Leopold's castle when he was younger and he had a love affair with the queen Regina. When the king found out he was forced to leave Enchanted Forrest and move to Arendelle with his allies Little John, Will Scarlet and his godmother Molly. But now all of them are magically transported to Storybrooke after Zelena is defeated(in season 3).**

Lay a whisper on my pillow,

Leave the winter on the ground.

I wake up lonely, there's air of silence

In the bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It must have been good but I lost it somehow.

It must have been love but it's over now.

From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out.

Make-believing we're together

That I'm sheltered by your heart.

But in and outside I've turned to water

Like a teardrop in your palm.

And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.

It must have been love but it's over now,

It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It must have been good but I lost it somehow.

It must have been love but it's over now.

From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out.

Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now.

It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.

It must have been love but it's over now,

It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

Robin woke up on the hard ground, he drank a lot on Will's birthday party and he couldn't remember half of the things that happened last night. But he was sure that he ended the night in his own bed and now suddenly he was on what seems to be forest floor.

The Sun was shining and he could hear a lot of people talking really loud, he could hear Little John panicking about something, he heard his godmother Molly too, talking with a calm voice and an unfamiliar female voice. He tried to get up, but it is too hard, his head was hurting, he tried once more and he got to the sitting position. Finally, he could absorbe the situation around him. He met the women that was talking before, she says her name is Emma and that she is a Sheriff of a town that belongs in another realm. They were all so confused and it seems that the four of them are the only ones that appeared in this new ralm.

Emma told them that everything is going to be fine, but they need to get to the police station with her and then to get checked by some kind of healer. They went with her, on this yellow wird carriage thing.

Robin was both amazed, scared and confused when they entered the sheriff station, where the blond guy who's name was David was brought up to speed with what was happening to them. Emma said that she was going to call the mayor and ask for help. What led to needing to answer the questions like what is a mayor and why don't they have a king.

Next they answered questions about where they were from, what were their full names and what was the last thing they remember. David brought them some food, he assumed they were hungry and he was right. They ate their food in comfortable silence, while waiting for the mayor to come.

Regina was tired of hearing about those dwarfs complaining about their truck. She didn't sleep at all after Zelena's defeat, she was trying to fix everything that happened after the famous time travel, trying to make sure everyone is safe and that there is no more treats. Her head was everywhere, she was trying to do everything alone, because she was sure that she will be the only one to do it right. She had a lot of paperwork, she had spent the whole night writing reports at home, while Henry was deep asleep. She was grumpy and she couldn't wait for those dwarfs to shut up.

-Fine I will help you when I get sure that everything is fine and everyone is safe, now get out!-

They started talking again, complaining again, but she didn't really care about it. She called Mel to see them out.

Finally some peace and quite, how nice.

And then her phone started ringing.

It was Emma, she told her that they need her in the station right away. Told her that a group of people from Arandelle appeared in the forest and that they are fine and waiting for her in the sheriff station.

At that moment of the conversation Marco entered her office with his son, she totally forgot that she promised that she will help him.

-Sorry Miss Swan, but I can't only babysit you, I have things to do, I will come in a few hours and check on them, or they can come here. Until then you do something, for once!-

Emma was furious withe Regina, but she just simply told their new guest that the mayor was busy.

So they first went to the doctor to see if they were all right. Doctor Whale was really nice to them and after long hour and a half they were all tired, so they were dropped at the Granny's bed and dinner, they had a few hours to rest.

While the others were sleeping Robin was thinking about the saddest moment of his life...

 _-The king knows about us, we have to go, we have to run- Regina said as she entered the Robin's bedroom, she was talking so fast and she was crying._

 _Robin got up from his bed and hugged her, he had no idea what happened. -Regina please calm down, what happened?-and Regina continued-You don't understand we have to go now!I have everything arranged for you, Will, John and Molly, if he finds you he will kill you all, Robin hurry.-she pulled him up and then waited outside for him to pack._

 _They have long past the stables, there were walking trough the forest when he could see four horses, so that is how they were going to escape. They packed all they needed and Regina on her horse lead them to their destiny._

 _During the travel everyone was quiet, on a few brakes Robin tried talking to Regina, but she ignored him. Not long after the sundown they entered King George's kingdom, now they were safer, they have successfully escaped Lepold's guards thank to the cloaking spell that was given to Regina by a friend( He heard when Regina told that to Molly, who became something like a mother to her)._

 _His beautiful queen told them that they don't have time to make camp and sleep, that they needed to reach their destination until the morning. He didn't know how was Regina capable making such a good escape plan for all of them in such a short time and without anyone noticing, but he didn't want to bother her with questions, she looked really nervous._

 _Around 4 am when they were hungry and tired Regina surprised all of them with sandwiches and fresh fruit juice. Robin was really amazed by her kindness and intelligence, she is surely was the strongest person he knows. They all ate their food and talked about sweet nothing._

 _About and hour later Regina saw the doubt in Robin's eyes, she reached him, looked in the deep ocean blue eyes and told him –Everything is going to be fine, you know, everything is going to be like it is supposed to be, relax, and think in an hour we can watch sunrise together-_

 _They continued riding their horses side by side, while Will and John were telling them funny stories to stay awake, and not let the lack of sleep get them down. At every opportunity she could ,Regina stole a moment to look at Robin and to remember how happy he makes her feel, he truly is the kindest man and most beautiful human being she ever knew. God she can live in those blue eyes and she could really imagine herself waking up every morning to that beautiful fall asleep after their nights of passion, oh god, how lucky was she._

 _They reached the end of Forrest, they were in the small village near the sea and this is where they will make the pause. They let their horses relax and sleep a little. After their companions entered the small tavern Regina jumped into Robin's arms and hugged him. It almost pushed out all the air put of Robin's lungs._

 _-What was that for? - Asked Robin._

 _-Nothing, I just want to enjoy the moment, come here, lets watch the sun- she replied._

 _They sat on the ground near the tavern's garden and they waited to see another sunrise like always, but this time Regina knew everything is going to be different. They laughed ,watched the beautiful sun together, it was perfect. Regina fell asleep next to Robin, she was in peace. Robin didn't want to wake her up, she was so beautiful while sleeping, like and angel. He watched her chest rise and fall, it was mesmerizing. He was happy that she is finally free, that she doesn't need to think about the king, she is safe now and he can't harm her, never again. He started stroking her hair and she started waking up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes._

 _She kissed Robin passionately, they longed each other so much that one kiss turned in a full makeout session, their tongues were playing, they were enjoying testing each other, until Robin felt something salty on his lips and he moved from Regina to look at her better, she was crying._

 _-What happened? - he asked._

 _-Nothing, nothing, come on, we have to go now, call the others- she answered._

 _-That was not nothing-_

 _-Robin I am fine, really-_

 _He knew that he shouldn't push her, so he left the at conversation for another time._

 _While Robin was in the tavern, Regina tried to get her emotions together._

 _After they were all together again, they continued their trip, in a very short time they have reached the Port and left their horses tied near. Regina was first to get to the ship, the biggest one. She greeted the Captain._

 _-Oh, good day your majesty, it is good to say I suppose you have my part- said Blackbeard._

 _-Yes, everything is here-She said, giving him the gold and one small bottle, but Robin couldn't see what that was._

 _-Your friends can enter the ship, do what you have to do, we depart in ten minutes- he said and then left._

 _-Come on, let's get our stuff- Will was one to say._

 _When they had with themselves all they needed Regina started untying the horses and letting them free and then Robin realized that her horse is still tied and that her eyes were red and puffy._

 _-Regina what are you doing? You won't need a horse on a ship! - Said John._

 _-That is true- She whispered._

 _Mollys started crying too, she was the first one to realize what was happening._

 _-You cannot do that- Molly cried out_

 _Will announced that he doesn't know what are they talking about._

 _-I can't come with you, I have to stay, it is my duty I can't just leave.-_

 _-Regina please.- Robn was crying now too._

 _-Thank you for everything, you were my only real family- she then hugged Molly and the Merry Man._

 _Then he got near Robin her heart was totally broken and she wasn't able to control herself anymore._

 _-Please come with us, we can live together, all will be fine. - Robin started._

 _He kissed her so passionately, like his life depends on it, it was the slow and beautiful kiss, and she could swear that she saw real sparks flying_

 _\- You are going to Arendelle, you will have everything arranged there and...I will miss you- she interrupted him._

 _-But, but why, why you can't come with us?-_

 _-It is complicated I have some debts to pay and a destiny to complete-_

 _-Regina, Regina I...lo...-_

 _-I know, but I have to give you your best chance-that was the last thing she said to Robin before going forever._

ROBIN ROBIN ROBIIIIIIN!

He jumped from his dream, or better his nightmare.

John-Robin we have to go meet the mayor-

-Fine, just give me a minute- He answered, closing of the door..

-So, again the same dream, he is dreaming that for years-Will started.

-Guess so, but that is none of our business, come on we have to get ready-was all John said.

They entered, followed by David and his Emma, the pair warned them that this visit might not be pleasant, since Miss Mayor was not in a good mood and has lot's of work, but that she is actually a really good person.

Will Scarlet was first to talk-So it's a she, interesting, is she good looking, at least?-

-Will please- Robin eyed him.

And Little John commented something about how hard it must be for her to sit in a tron and command, to which they all laughed.

As they faced the Mada Mayor chills went trough Robin's body, it was Regina,the mayor was his Regina, the moment he dreamed about for the past 30 years finally came true, she is here, but she is really different, but good different.

-Regina- he said with adoration in his eyes

But the next few words she spoke broke her heart

-Do I know you?-


End file.
